Craftian Island Territories
} |- | align="center" colspan="2"|File:CITFlag.svg}}}| }px |- | align="center" colspan="2"|Flag |- | colspan="2" |- | align="center" colspan="2"|File:CITBorders.jpg}}}| }px |- | colspan="2" |- | colspan="2" align="center"|'Nicknames': The Eastern Frontier |- | colspan="2" |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Capital | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Darat |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Largest city | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Hikina |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Official languages | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|English · Chinese · Japanese · Reatinese (Lantanesian dialect) |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Ethnic groups | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|64.55% Asian 18.12% Lantanesian 15.54% European 1.79% Other |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Demonym | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Craftian Islander · Lantanesian |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Government | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"| |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Administrator | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Carl Ho (UPP) |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Chief Minister | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Martin Baffin (SP) |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Deputy Chief Minister | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Esteban Gavareoa (PNA) |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Assembly Speaker | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Shane Kiu (UPP) |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Legislature | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Legislative Assembly |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Federal representation | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"| |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- House seats | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"| }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- House MP | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Shanley Myong (NUP) |- ! style="vertical-align:top" colspan="2" align="left"|Formation |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Transferred to federal government | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|1 January 2040 |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Area | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|1,250 km² (11th) |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Population (2072) | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"| |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Total | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|24,471 (11th) |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Density | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|19.6/km² (11th) |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|GSP (2072–73) | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"| |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Total | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|$4.180 billion (11th) |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Per capita | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|$170,814 (1st) |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Time zone(s) | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|CIST (UTC+12) (does not observe DST) |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Highest point | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Mt. Beringer (278m) |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Abbreviation | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|CIT |} The Craftian Island Territories (abbreviated as CIT, also known as Lantanesia /ˌlæntəˈniːʒə/ ''lan-tə-'nee'-zhə'') is an external territory of Craftia, consisting of three main islands (from largest to smallest): Gladesville (Tonichi) Island, Leoni Island and Fuego Island, and many smaller islands, in the Lantaran Ocean to the east of the Craftian mainland. The territory's capital is Darat while its largest city is Hikina. History The Craftian Island Territories was established on 1 January 2040 as the result of multiple referendums on the islands all being carried in favour of self-government. The islands' status was upgraded from unincorporated overseas territory status to self-governing external territory. As a result, the islands in the jurisdiction of the territory are represented in the Parliament of Craftia, being considered part of the Division of Xianyang in the House of Representatives and part of the Bankera Capital Territory in the Senate. It must be noted that the Craftian Island Territories is not a full 'internal' territory of Craftia like the BCT, but rather an 'external' territory. Government The Craftian Island Territories is an external territory of the Republic of Craftia, and has a federal parliamentary constitutional political system based on the federal Craftian republic parliamentary republic, with the Administrator of the Craftian Island Territories (currently Carl Ho) as the head of state, and the Chief Minister of the Craftian Island Territories (currently Martin Baffin of the Sylvan Party) as the head of government. Its unicameral parliament consists of the 21-member Craftian Island Territories Legislative Assembly, with elections held every three years on Saturdays in August, using the proportional representation voting system. Political culture The Craftian Island Territories is mostly politically moderate with no major lean towards any party. A different set of political parties operate on the islands compared to the parties on the mainland. The two strongest parties are the centre-right Sylvan Party, a liberal conservative party that espouses agrarianism and forms the incumbent government, and the centre-left United Progressive Party, a social democratic party affiliated with the National United Party. In recent years, the two parties have been joined by the right-wing neoliberal People's Nationalist Alliance, which is currently the junior coalition partner in the incumbent government. Demographics The CIT is the least populous subnational jurisdiction in Craftia. It is also very urbanised, with approximately 81% of its population living in its five largest towns. Largest cities and towns in Berhardsson